


Only One

by JimIsKing



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are an infinite number of universes out there. Here's a look at a few of them.</p><p>The five times Elliot and Tyrell didn't meet right and the one time they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One

The first universe in which Elliot and Tyrell were in the same building, Elliot refused to shake Tyrell's hand. This upset the man, of course. He was all high and mighty. No one refused to shake his hand. So he glared at Elliot and walked away. Never learning his name or even glancing back. 

What did a little tech with no manners matter to a man like Tyrell? Nothing. In the meeting about the attack, Tyrell had Gideon take Elliot out and only talked to Angela. He forgot about the rude man before the week was over. That was the end of that.

The second universe where Elliot and Tyrell were in the same building, Elliot had come in a little bit late to work and went straight to his desk. He didn't talk to Gideon, so the man didn't remind him about the dress code, and he never took off his hoodie. When Gideon was showing Terry Colby and his underlings around the techs that protected their big evil cooperation, he steered them past Elliot and instead stopped them in front of Lloyd's desk. Elliot didn't even look away from his monitor.

Tyrell only noted in passing that the dress code here must be very casual. Or that that one man was just a bad employee. When in the meeting about the attack, Tyrell was mostly focused on how unprofessional this man was. Either way, he wasn't impressed and forgot about him easily.

The third universe that put Elliot and Tyrell in the same building, Elliot went to the bathroom before he even saw Colby and his crew. When he came out he went to the meeting about the attack. He noticed that one of the cooperate robots was slightly different, but he wasn't really sure what it was about him that was off putting.

Tyrell decided that this man had some serious sort of social problem, and that he belonged behind a monitor, not in meetings where he had to talk to actual people. He was quick but thorough in his questions to the man, and he never saw him again after that.

The fourth universe where Elliot and Tyrell managed to be in the same building, Elliot had minimized all the windows on his monitor when the small crowd was led toward him. He hated working with a big audience. He couldn't focus. Didn't feel he could be sure of anything he did when people were watching him over his shoulder.

Tyrell wondered why exactly this tech wasn't working, but it was not really his place to worry or care. So he didn't. And when the meeting came around he just eyed Elliot, wondering if his answers were actually worth anything if he didn't even work. The matter was dealt with and Tyrell didn't spare a thought to the lazy employee again.

The fifth universe that let Elliot and Tyrell in the same building, Elliot accidentally dropped his phone under his desk. He pushed his chair back in order to reach down at get it, but as fate would apparently have it, he backed his chair right into a scary blue eyed Evil Corp executive. Shit, shit, shit. "S-sorry." He stuttered out, and he got the most terrifying glare from that man that he put his head down and kept it down.

The meeting went great! Tyrell glared at Elliot steadily throughout the meeting and he didn't seem to like the way Elliot answered the questions. Or sat in his chair. Or breathed. Tyrell didn't forget about Elliot easily. He glared randomly into the distance when he thought about the man for at least a week.

The one universe that had any sort of good ending for Elliot and Tyrell in that Allsafe building was the one where Elliot took off his hoodie, kept working while the men walked by, shook Tyrell's hand, didn't drop his phone, and was actually present for the encounter. 

When he heard the words 'Bonsoir, Elliot' the tech felt different. Kind of like Tyrell wasn't what he looked like. Like maybe he could become more than just 'that tech guy' to the business man. In the meeting he was nervous that he wouldn't have the right answers or that they'd tear him apart, but they didn't. And Tyrell even smiled at him when he left. This felt...right.


End file.
